Dear Jethro
by TM.Ladyinred
Summary: Le soir où jen a décidé d'écrire la lettre retrouvée par Gibbs dans le 5.18 : explications


**_Petite fic écrite très rapidement, d'ailleurs je crois pas avoir déjà écrit aussi vite, en réponse à la lettre trouvée par Gibbs dans le bureau de Jen, après... ce qu'il s'est passé, durant Judgement Day ( épisode que je déteste ) Etant donné ce qu'ils ont fait de Jen, j'éi décidé d'exploiter l'idée . Donc on revient un peu en arrière, avant ce stupide épisode, au jour ou la directrice a tenté d'ecrire a Gibbs._**

**_Auteur :gdKate_**

**_Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous_**

**_Spoiler : saison 5. _**

**_Genre : angst_**

Washington était plongé dans l'obscurité depuis quelques heures déjà. On ne voyait plus grand monde dans les rues, à peine quelques jeunes entrer dans les bars de Georgetown. La pluie fine qui s'était abattue sournoisement sur la ville en début de matinée avait disparue, laissant les trottoirs glissants et les jardins boueux.

Elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu, délaissant son travail pour retrouver son appartement. Mais, plongée dans la semi obscurité des pièces, seule, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Seulement, la journée avait été harassante, et Cynthia avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait prendre du repos. Comment avouer qu'elle ne dormait plus la nuit sans aide médicale depuis quelques semaines ? Comment expliquer qu'elle ne supportait plus de rentrer dans un appartement vide ? Comment faire comprendre que le temps lui était compté ?

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas. Se confier ? A qui ? Peut être cela la soulagerait-elle, mais seulement pour quelques temps. Ducky savait. Depuis, elle pouvait sentir son regard inquiet se poser sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir pourtant. Mais ils commencaient à poser des questions, et Ducky finirait sûrement par se laisser aller à briser le secret médical, ou le pacte de silence réclamé par une amie.

Elle avait failli tout Lui dire. Mais comment faire ? Cela en valait-il la peine ? Devait-elle l'inquièter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Il avait compris qu'elle taisait des choses importantes. Son regard insistant. Ce silence qu'il gardait en sa présence. Pesant. Interrogatif. Mais à chaque fois, une boule se formait dans sa gorge, et ne laissait rien sortir. Que gagnerait-elle à lui en parler ? Un peu plus de compassion ? Peut être serait-il même gentil. Peut être oublierait-il ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir ces derniers mois. Sa trahison. Sa manipulation. Peut être comprendrait-il pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Mais peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées, peut être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, peut être était-il seulement attiré par le fait que Ducky sache quelque chose que lui même ignorait.

Assise dans son bureau depuis quelques heures, un verre de bourbon près d'une lampe qui diffusait une faible lumière, entourée de feuilles de papiers chiffonnées, Jenny Shepard s'interrogeait. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Plus qu'habituellement. Beaucoup plus. Peut être même trop. Sa concentration s'en ressentait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Tous ses essais se retrouvaient au sol. Il était un temps où elle savait lui parler, elle n'avait pas peur. Pourtant ce soir, elle se sentait effrayée. Effrayée de baisser la garde. Effrayée de le laisser entrer dans cette histoire. Mais il le fallait. Ducky lui avait dit, répété, des dizaines, peut être des centaines de fois. Elle finirait par exploser si elle ne lui en parlait pas. Mais comment trouver les mots ? Elle avait passé la soirée à écrire, sans résultat. Cela semblait aussi difficile que de lui dire de vive voix. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire sans pleurer. Il ne devait pas la voir pleurer. Elle en pouvait pas le laisser la voir pleurer. Elle serait tentée de se blottir dans ses bras, ce qui renforcerait sa solitude. Alors comment trouver le juste milieu ? Elle avait toujours été douée en écriture. Mais ce soir sa feuille restait blanche. Blanche de tout ces non-dits, de ces sentiments refoulés, de ces fautes inavouées.

Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots justes. Elle ne demanderait pas de la pardonner, elle avait ses erreurs, ses fautes. Lui aussi. Mais combler ce fossé creusé entre eux depuis si longtemps. Elle en ressentait le besoin pressant maintenant. Elle voulait que tout soit clair. Plus de malentendus. Plus de regrets. Pas de secrets. Ces secrets qui avaient toujours mis leur relation en péril. Cette relation à laquelle elle tenait plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'avouer. Tout était si complexe entre eux. Chaque jour passé la confortait dans ce raisonnement. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter à nouveau sans s'être expliquée, sans qu'il sache que chaque matin, son regard se posait sur le tiroir de la table de nuit, où se trouvait le bijou qu'il lui avait offert à Marseille. Cette toute petite ancre en or. Chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau, en rentrant le soir, elle savait qu'entre les pages du seul Shakespeare qu'elle ait lu se trouvait l'unique photo qu'il lui restait de leurs voyages, de leurs missions, de leurs moments partagés, quand tout allait bien.

Il avait remarqué ses absences au bureau, avait harcelé Ziva pour des réponses que la jeune israelienne ne connaissait pas. Jen s'était repliée sur elle même. Ducky seul savait. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps la raison de sa tristesse. Pourquoi elle avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant une heure, assise par terre. Pas à cause du diagnostique. A cause des conséquences. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Ses espoirs de voir un jour les choses s'arranger s'étaient éteind avec sa durée de vie. Un an. Les médecins lui donnaient un an avant la fin. Un an. Qu'est ce qu'un an dans une vie ? Elle avait compris ce soir la, avec Ducky. Il était trop tard pour une autre chance. Trop tard pour tout ? Non. Elle lui devait des explications, elle lui devait la vérité. C'etait la raison pour laquelle elle restait assise ici, les yeux dans le vague, essayant de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Ces trois mots qui scelle chaque union. Elle avait eu peur de le faire fuir, peur de se faire peur. Pourtant il les attendait. Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres fines une nuit, où elle reposait en silence dans ses bras. Il l'avait pensée endormie. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle l'avait entendu murmurer ses trois mots, mais n'avait pas répondu. Trois semaines plus tard, il allait trouver une lettre sur le lit dans lequel ils avaient tant partagé. Une lettre dont quelques mots auraient pu etre éffacés par les larmes de celle qui l'avait écrite.

Elle voulait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi elle s'etait acharnée sur sa carrière. Pourquoi elle avait failli tout foutre en l'air pour la Grenouille. Pourquoi elle les avait entrainés la dedans. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Les choses devaient être réglées avant son départ. Trop tôt. Elle avait tout reglé. Il ne lui restait plus que lui. Lui qui saurait probablement trop tard pour la maladie, pour les regrets, pour tout.

Elle devait lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Elle l'avait abandonné. Lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu, osé, tenté.

Alors il saurait qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle continuerait, où qu'elle soit. Mais ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance.

Elle prit entre ses doigts le fin crayon de son père, et une nouvelle feuille. cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle devait le faire. Lui dire au revoir. A sa façon.

_Dear Jethro_


End file.
